Where Have You Gone, Oh Sun of Mine?
by TreesAndSeas
Summary: Bella returns from Italy to a very different Jacob, Alpha and imprinted. Bella realizes that sometimes you don't know what you have until it's gone. JacobXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've had this idea for a while and I finally decided to try it out. Forgive me for the first two or three chapters being kind of scratchy. reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bella Swan couldn't believe it had been a month since she last made the drive down to La Push. Then again a month ago she couldn't believe she was flying to Italy to save Edward Cullen from killing his undead self. She could believe the grounding she got when she had returned home to an extremely worried and angry father. When she came home she had waited for Jacob, her best friend and more recently her werewolf protector, to call. He never did. After a week she started calling him but he never answered and talking to his father was like talking to a brick wall. So she decided to take matters into her own hands.

The Black house looked the same as it always had, faded red paint and a slanted porch with a bench swing. Light rain misted down and it gave the yard a dewy look. It was a little safe haven against the impending doom of myth and magic that surrounded them. Bella ran to the door. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to see Jacob. Opening the door she gave a quick survey of the room, no Billy, no Jake. She crept around, making sure if Billy was there he wouldn't hear her, to Jacob's room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door ready to be washed over by her personal sun.

Jacob's room was almost bare with several overflowing cardboard boxes on the ground. All of his pictures and posters were gone from his dark walls. Bella's eyes shot to the bed where, yes, Jacob was. Shirtless, he slept with a small smile on his face. It looked so serene and it took a second for Bella to notice the equally shirtless girl crushed into his side. Bella gasped.

Jacob's eyes fluttered open and the found Bella. He looked surprised, maybe even guilty, but his voice wasn't the voice she had left him with.

"Bella, out." He demanded and she slammed the door before scurrying away to the living room. She sat down on his couch and tried to breathe. Jacob came out a minute later. He looked taller, bigger. That's when she knew.

"You're Alpha now." He nodded to her gravely. "I thought you never wanted it."

"I didn't but," He took a breath, "After you left for your leech I realized what I wanted."

The words seemed to hang with a double meaning.

They were both silent for a minute. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Melanie." Even in his serious state Jacob seemed to wrap her name in love. A pang of jealousy flared in Bella's heart. She did her best to ignore it. She had Edward and wasn't that all she had ever wanted? "She's my imprint."

"Your imprint?" Bella didn't know what the word meant.

"It's when the wolf finds it's mate, the person they're destined to be with." He tried to explain.

Bella took a deep shakey breath and realized she was crying. "She's your soul mate?"

"Yes." Jacob's voice was strong and sure.

"But what about.." She trailed off before looking up at him. "What about us?"

A change took place in Jacob. His shoulders slumped and he sighed as he sat down in the recliner next to the couch. His head was in his hands for a moment before he crossed his arms, looking down at the old wooden floor of his home. "There never was an us. I realize that now. You were never going to love me like that."

Bella wanted to scream that it was a lie and that she did love him, that she wanted him and only him but she knew it would always be Edward. "Are you moving?"

"Yes but only down the rez closer to the tree line. It's more secluded. Better for a pack of wolves to meet at then here. I mean can you imagine if Mrs. Mayberry saw Quill come out of the woods naked? She'd have a heart attack. Again." He tried to joke with her but Bella felt like her world had been ripped out from underneath her. "You're still my best friend, you know?"

She nodded and smiled a small, tear-filled smile. At least she had that.

"Jake are you still here?" A voice came from down the hall.

"Would you like to meet her?" Bella nodded yes to his question.

Jacob smiled at her and turned his head towards the hall. "Yeah babe! I'm out here."

The girl, Melanie emerged from the hall in one of Jacob's prephase shirts and a pair of tight black jeans. Her hair was a light brown, lighter than Bella's, and her skin was a creamy pale that contrasted nicely to Jacob's tan complexion. She was pretty, with just the right amount of freckles covering her nose and cheeks. Her figure was tall with a slight hourglass curve to it. Her smile lit up the room.

Bella hated her.

"Mel," Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her gently around the chair, "This is Bella Swan."

Melanie's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh! It's so nice to meet you. Jake's told me so much about you."

Bella took her outstretched hand and shook it, mumbling a "nice to meet you too."

They suffered through some small talk, mostly led by Melanie, before Bella needed to go. Melanie hugged her goodbye and told her to visit again soon before heading off to the kitchen to make dinner. Jacob pulled her in for a quick, loving kiss before letting her go. Bella watched and felt bile rise in her throat.

Jacob walked her to her car. The sun was setting and the sky was purple with the slow fall of twilight. "How much does she know?"

"Everything about the wolves. As Alpha's mate it's her job to mother the Pack and she needed to know as soon as possible."

"How much does she know about me?"

Jacob sighed and didn't meet her eyes. "A lot. I'm sorry."

"What the hell Jake?"

"I'm sorry but are we going to pretend like you didn't tell your leech everything as soon as you got back?" His words bit her.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Jacob sighed and brought her in for a tight hug. In his arms she could almost pretend like things were back to normal. She could almost pretend that he loved her. "I'm glad your home safe. Come back soon, I mean it."

"I will, Jake. Promise." He let her go and the absence of heat nearly broke her.  
He walked back into the house and from the window Bella could see him wrap his arms around his imprint. She drove away before she could see anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is sorta just a filler chapter to give a bit of back story on Melanie and Jacob. Next chapter will be more interesting.**

* * *

The night Bella Swan left for Italy a knock came to Billy Black's door. It was late, almost one in the morning, and he knew that if was one of the wolves they would have just barged in. He wheeled himself to the door and opened it to a raging wind and a familiar face.

"Melanie Jones?" He asked the girl, rubbing some sleep from his eyes.

The girl nodded and gave a familiar smile, "Hi Billy."

"What are you doing here, girl? Come inside out of the cold." He moved to the side and Melanie came in, rubbing her goosebump covered arms. Billy left the room and came back a minute later with a blanket from the hall closet. After he made sure she was warmed up a bit he sat her down on the couch. "What brings you all the way down here? Your dad didn't say you were in town."

"He doesn't know. I meant to surprise him but I had a little car trouble and it took me longer than expected to get here." She gave a little laugh and gestured to the owl shaped clock on the wall. "I don't have a key to his place either. I know it's a lot to ask but I was wondering if I could stay here for tonight?"

Billy thought about her request. Of course he wanted to say yes. He had known Melanie's father for years, he had even been there for Melanie's birth. She was practically family. On the other hand he never knew when one of the wolves would come rushing in looking for Jake or to tell Billy news to deliver to the Council.

"I suppose it'd be alright for tonight." His eyes drifted out the window behind her as he rubbed his chin. "You can stay in the girls old room."

"Thank you Billy!" Melanie jumped up and wrapped her arms around the man in the wheelchair.

"Sure, sure." He said with a smile and pulled out of her hug before starting down to the hall. "Bathroom's where it always is. Help yourself to the fridge. It's good to have you back, kiddo."

Melanie smiled. It felt good to be back.

Heartbroken, devastated, and angry, Jacob Black came home at three in the morning after trying to run his problems away. It hadn't worked. Now he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Walking inside, he let the screen door slam and headed straight for the illuminated kitchen. He was met with a female back turned to him.

"Hello?" The girl turned at looked at Jacob.

It hit him like a freight train, like it had for Sam and Quill. He felt the steel chords implant into his heart and tether to the beautiful girl in front of him. It was so quick but so monumental that Jacob had to place his hands on the counter to avoid falling to his knees. For a moment he forgot about Bella and oh did it feel so good.

"Hey Jake." His name sounded so sweet falling off her tongue. "I see you've been working out."

"Melanie." He very nearly gasped her name, like he was taking his first breath.

She chuckled at his out of breath appearance and gestured to the microwave on the counter, "In the flesh, stealing your Hot Pockets."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, first off I'm stealing your Hot Pockets. But I'm moving back in with my dad for a while. I'm taking a year off of school to try and reconnect." Melanie had missed her father and the time was finally right to come back home. She was home. The microwave beeped and she took out her molten food before exiting the kitchen, stopping to give Jacob a hug, "It's nice to see you again, Jake."

Just like that Jacob Black was hooked.

A week later Melanie knows about the Pack and the imprint. Jacob's fears of her turning away from him are soothed when she reaches across the table and takes his hand. By the end of the week Jacob is Alpha. The timing is right, with the redheaded leeches activity in their area and the increase of vampire activity in Seattle. Sam had been a great Alpha, strong and wise, but the Pack needed the true Alpha. It seems to soothe all the wolves. Jacob admires how quickly Melanie has taken to the wolves. She shines in her job as den mother, always having an ear open for the Pack and soothing the Jacob when he starts to get on edge. Everyone is finally settled.

Until Bella returns.

Jacob had told Melanie almost everything about Bella, including how strongly he had felt about her, so of course she was on edge when Bella had arrived. The Swan girl had looked sick to her stomach as she sat on Jacob's couch across from them. Melanie couldn't blame her, Swan's life was kind of upside down at the moment. Even Melanie was having some trouble with the Pack; constant touching from the boys, intense emotions, and firecracker tempers brought about some craziness. Still, she felt very at home with the Pack. When she wasn't with her father she was with one of them. Spending time with Jacob, cooking with Emily, or watching tv with the boys, it had a way of sucking up her free time. It seemed to make everything move very quickly.

"You want me to move in with you?"

Jacob gave a little shrug, "The Council is giving me a house that better fits the needs of the Pack. Besides, you sleep here half the week anyway."

"I know but," Melanie wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you worried about everything moving to fast?" Jacob asked her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded.

"Babe, that's what the imprint does." He tried to explain. "It speeds up the natural process. It'll be fine. We can even sleep in separate bedrooms if you want."

"Now you know I don't want that." She teased and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back and smiled. "So does that mean you'll move in?"

Melanie gave him a wry little grin and pretended to think about it. "Oh, I guess so."

Jacob picked her up and swung her around, her laugh echoing in his ears. "Now to celebrate."

"And how are we going to do that? Packing?" She laughed at him.

"Oh, I've got something else in mind." He told her before carrying her off down the hall.

Two hours later Bella Swan's truck pulls into Jacob's dirt driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold hands caressed Bella Swan's frail shoulders. Gently, always gently, Edward Cullen placed a kiss on her temple. Her eyes stayed focused out the kitchen window, watching a bird try and catch a worm. She felt like that worm, pulled from a place that was so familiar and thrown into the open. The bird flew away and Bella watched it until it flew high up and out of sight. A shrill buzzing brought her out of her daydreams. She shuffled over to the oven and pulled the steaming casserole out.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asks from behind her. Startled by his silence, she nearly drops the dish she is holding in her oven mitt clad gloves. Edward catches it before she realizes it's left her hands and quickly places it on the counter, shaking his hands in an attempt to cool them off. It's the first time she's ever seen him in physical discomfort, his frozen hands burn against the four hundred and fifty degree dish. He can't handle the heat. _Heat._

"Just a little flustered. I haven't seen the Pack since you came back. I'm worried of how they'll react to me now." What she says is true but she leaves out the part about not knowing how to be around a Jacob that isn't in love with her.

"You'll be fine." He wraps his arms around her. His lips quirk up with a wry smile when he says t her, "Then again if you don't wish to go anymore I can stay here with you. I'm sure Jasper would take my place wrestling against Emmett without much resistance."

"No I have to go. It's his house warming party, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't go?" She can't stop the sign that escapes her lips.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." He tries again to reassure her. "Jacob wouldn't invite you if he didn't want you to come and his imprint seems like a lovely girl."

Bella whips around in his arms to face him. "How do you know about her?"

Edward keeps his face cool and she wonders how long he has known. "We've been meeting with the wolves to discuss a plan of action on the Victoria situation. She came along with Jacob once and was very cordial. She and Jacob seem to be very much in love. Almost as strongly as I feel about you."

"I love you too." Bella tells him and she's surprised when it doesn't come out sounding hollow. He gives her a slow, safe kiss on the lips. Cold and unpassionate.

Walking into Jacob and Melanie's home, Bella is amazed at it's beauty. A large, open kitchen combines with the dining room, finally a table big enough to fit all the wolves. Melanie jokes that Sam can finally put all his folding chairs away. The house is nowhere near huge but it has a large living space and down the hall three bedrooms. Up a small flight of stairs there is a lookout room that has soft, plush carpet and light walls that contrast against the hundreds of books. Bella thinks for a moment that she might throw up. Of course she doesn't and when they head downstairs she is met with the Pack, minus Leah and Quill who are running patrols. Nervously she tugs on her jacket sleeve until Melanie comes over and wraps her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Bella, dinner's almost ready." Melanie guides her over to the long oak dining table and sits her in a chair next to the head of the table where Jacob sits.

"Your house is amazing Jake." She tells him in wonder.

"Thanks Bells. It had just been sitting here. I guess the old owner died in it or something." He smiles and looks past her into the kitchen where she is sure his imprint is. "It's probably haunted."

"Don't you say that Jacob!" Melanie calls from the kitchen. "I don't want to think about ghosts in our house."

Melanie and Emily bring out the dinner, burgers with coleslaw and homemade chips. The Pack falls into a normal setting, joking and laughing. It's almost as if Bella isn't there, except for the glances. Everyone is polite, probably out of respect for Jacob, but everyone glances at her. Paul glares menacingly, Sam side eyes her from his place at the other end of the table, even sweet Kim can't help but roll her eyes although she does her best to hide it. Dinner passes by with out much pain or agony but dessert is a different story. It isn't long before Victoria is brought up.

"She left a fresh trail along the coast but the bitch is crafty." Paul sneers, a tooth pick dangling from his lips like a cigarette. "She's not working alone anymore and if her crew has any freaky shit like Swan's leeches who knows what they could do? They could hide her scent so she can slip out from under us. Again."

"We've been training." Jacob's voice is now Alpha, strong and powerful. "We can handle whatever she throws at us."

"Right up the coast is to close for my liking." Sam bellows from across the table, holding Emily's scarred hand. "But Jacob is right. We're ready. It's very kind of the Vamps to help us train. We appreciate it Bella."

It's the first time Bella is addressed by name by anyone other than Melanie or Jacob all night. Unable to find words, she nods to Sam. Sam nods in return and turns his gaze back to Jacob.

"Alice said a week until they come, right?" Melanie asks the group.

"Yeah. A weeks time in the mountain clearing, probably about morning." Paul answers her. She smiles at him and the corners of his lips crack upward. The pair had become close friends.

Bella is shocked. "A week?"

"They haven't told you?" Embry asks her, surprised. It's been all the Pack and the imprints could think about.

Bella shakes her head, "No. All I knew was that she was working with a group now. But if it's in a week I want to help, however I can. After all it's my fault we're all in this mess."

At that moment it clicks with Bella, the glares and the silence. They're gearing up for war, getting ready for the real possibility of losing a brother or sister or lover, preparing for the future this battle may bring. And it's all her fault.

The group shares a few almost guilty looking glances. Jacob speaks. "We do have a place for you."

The last one to leave after insisting on helping with the dishes, Bella sits at the table and watches Jacob . The way he stumbles around the kitchen, so fluid but still having no idea what he's doing in there. It's hard to believe he's only sixteen, he acts thirty now. Even Melanie is only a couple months older than Bella. They were all so young.

"I'm going to bed." Melanie comes from down the hall and gives Bella a tight hug. "Thanks for coming tonight. Come over whenever you want. We can try and make a dent in those piles of books."

"Yeah, sure." Bella agrees as she hugs back but she is already dreading coming back. "I should be heading out too."

"I'll walk you out, Bells." Jacob says, drying his hands with a towel. Before he walks her to her car he pulls Melanie into his arms and gives her a quick but passionate kiss. Bella remembers how warm his lips had felt on hers that night almost two months ago. "I'll meet you down there, babe."

Melanie waves goodbye once more before returning down the hall to the room she shares with Jacob. Bella and Jacob walk to her car in the comfortable silence she finds so rare with other people. When they reach her car he wraps his warm arms around her and pulls her in for a hug. Tightly she squeezes back and wishes he wouldn't let go. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and he lets go.

"Come to the meeting tomorrow night. We can all talk about the coming week. And get home safe Bells." He opens her car door and she climbs in.

"I'll be there. Promise."

Jacob smiles that special Jacob smile and closes the door, watching his house disappear in her rear view mirror, Bella is swarmed with a million 'what ifs'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue is coming next. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Do you think she's following us?" Bella asked Jacob. The pair sat, staring deeply into the tree line. The time had come for Victoria and her army to arrive.

"Nah. Not now at least." Jacob shrugged, taking a bite of an apple. Bella watched him with a smile. "This time tomorrow, though? We'll be out there. And ready too."

"You'll be careful out there, right? You all will?" Bella added quickly. _But mostly you_.

Jacob laughed and a little piece of apple flew out from his mouth. "Of course, Bells. We have a plan. It's not a suicide mission."

Bella shoved him in the arm. Of course he didn't budge an inch, but he still smiled that smile that told her everything would be alright in the end.

No one had anticipated it. It was a new danger that came abruptly. Snow. And lot's of it. Inside their tent, Edward watched his love with a pained expression. Bella shivered and shook in her sleeping bag. Unable to comfort her due to his icy skin, Edward pushed himself as far away from her as possible. It wasn't enough.

"Love," Edward spoke, getting Bella's attention. Her shaking face was surrounded by her sleeping bag, "I'm going to call Jacob in. Maybe he can help."

Bella nodded and let out a teeth chattering, "Please."

"Jacob, please come in." Edward spoke in a normal voice, no one other than a supernatural would be able to hear it over the howling wind. The zipper of the tent flew open and Jacob hopped inside. He didn't shiver, though he was shirtless and only in his cut offs. Looking up at him, Bella marveled at his body, Edward was built like a marble statue but Jacob was all man, warm muscles flexed in his arm as he zipped up the tent door. "Jacob, would you please keep Bella warm? I can patrol the area. Then you could both get some sleep."

Bella's eyes shot up to her fiance. Edward would usually never let Jacob and Bella alone together, due to Jacob's affection for Bella. Now, of course, Edward new that Jacob's affection was no longer romantic; Jacob was no threat. Jacob nodded to Edward, "No problem. Move over Bells."

Bella did as he asked and moved over in her large sleeping bag. Jacob unzipped the side and squeezed in. Immediately the area was flooded with heat that Bella nearly threw herself on. The warmth felt so nice, such a nice change from the cold she was used to. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on the pillow. A minute later he was asleep.

"Don't worry, love." Edward gave her a loving smile from the doorway of the tent, "His intentions are pure and I won't go far."

Before he left Bella gave him a smile that felt more like a grimace. She turned in the sleeping bag, not an easy feat seeing as Jacob took up so much damn space, to face Jacob. Watching him, she finally understood why Edward loved watching her sleep so much. Watching someone you love sleep is a sweet gift, to get to see them at their most peaceful, their most vulnerable. Bella imagined waking up to his face everyday. His arms were warm around her and made her feel safe and loved. Envy for Melanie shot through her heart and she was suddenly so glad Edward could never read her mind.

Morning light cast it's shine through the thin walls of the tent. The first thing Bella noticed was the absence of the freezing wind from last night. The second thing she noticed was the absence of heat. She new before she rolled around, easily of course, that Jacob was gone from the tent. Slowly she put she boots on and ventured outside. Snow covered the ground, the trees, everything. It was really quite beautiful. From the corner of her eye she saw the flicker of a fire, where Jacob and Edward sat discussing plans. They both looked up at her and smiled before turning back to the map Edward held in his hand. Bella marveled at how they acted around each other. Mortal enemies acting as equals, friends. Bella walked over and sat down on a log next to Edward, watching the rise and fall of Jacob's brow from across the fire as the pair spoke. On the other side of the fire, next to Jacob, Seth Clearwater sat in his wolf form. He shook his head, flapping his ears. Bella smiled at him. She couldn't imagine what this was like for him. Seth was just a kid, only fourteen. He lost his dad the same day he phased and suddenly he had to step up as man of the house. Now him and his sister risked their lives for her. They all did.

Bella was taken out of her thoughts by Edward's cool voice, "I'll do one last quick scope of the area before you leave. And once again, congratulations Jacob."

Edward gave Bella a soft kiss on the forehead before he ran off to the trees, faster than she could see.

"Congratulations on what, Jake?" She asked.

Jacob was silent for a minute, "I asked Melanie to marry me. And she said yes."

Bella's mouth hung open and before she could stop it she spoke. "What? Jake you can't be serious! You're sixteen! You guys have barely bee together two months."

"I'm not a normal sixteen year old, Bella!" Jacob said, shooting up from his seat on the log across from her. "I'm Alpha! I run a Pack! This is the path my life is supposed to take. You're marrying the blood sucker and you're only eighteen!"

"That's different Jake!" She practically screams at him but she doesn't know why it's different and when he asks her she has no answer.

"Just stop what you're doing to me! Stop looking at me with those looks you give! Stop glaring at Melanie! You're my best friend Bella, stop acting like a child." He spits the words at her and they sting more than any venom.

"Jacob, I," _Now or never,_ "I love you!"

She throws herself on him, her lips landing on his own. They are warm and soft and unmoving. Still, she presses herself into him, trying for a response that won't come. When she pulls away, breathless, his expression is pained. She presses her palm to his face and whispers, "Come back."

He does not meet her eyes but nods before following Edwards path into the forest. When Edward returns minutes later he smiles like he doesn't know but she's sure he does. She does not move from her spot until Victoria comes.

It is over. It is all over. Bella's arm stings and, though it's stopped bleeding, dried blood cakes it. But it is over. In the fire, blazing red, Victoria burns. Seth yowls. Edward gasps. Far away in the clearing Jacob is shattered. Bella does not get to see him before they load him into the bed of Paul's truck and race for La Push. Edward wraps his arm around her and tells her it will be ok. It is not ok. But it is over.

Two days pass before anyone outside Carlile or the Pack gets to see Jacob. As soon as she gets the chance Bella is walking into Jacob and Melanie's home. The house doesn't carry the same welcome feeling it had just a week ago. Of course no one wants her there, they don't try to hide it either. They have no reason too. She nearly had their Alpha killed and there is no doubt they all know about the kiss. A rush of guilt floods over her.

The door to Jacob's bedroom is open. In a kitchen chair Melanie sits facing her imprint, Paul stands behind her with his hands on her shoulders. A growl roared in Paul's chest as Bella stepped in.

"It's ok, Paul." Melanie put her hand over his own. She turned to face Bella, her red eyes finding Bella's brown ones. She had been crying, her cheeks were still wet. "Besides, the two of us need to talk."

Paul growls once more as he passes Bella and then there is nothing but silence and Jacob's deep breathing.

"His bones had to be reset." Melanie speaks first, both girls have their eyes on the sleeping Jacob. "I opted to stay in the room while they did, he needed me there. He's in and out of sleep but he's healing normally. It's hard to see someone you love in pain."

"I'm sorry." Bella squeaks out before biting her lip. She doesn't quite know what to say.

"Jacob told you about the wedding?" Melanie asks her.

"Yes but I can't see why there's such a rush." Bella clasps a hand over her mouth, unable to control her bitterness.

"My dad is dying of cancer." Melanie's voice is flat, "His last wish is to see his only daughter get married. What's your excuse?"

Melanie finally looks at Bella, her eyes ablaze with an anger Bella has never seen. Out of shock she takes a step back. For the first time Bella sees more to Melanie that meets the eye. She doesn't just see Jacob's imprint, she sees someone's daughter, a person.

"Calm down, babe." The groggy voice of Jacob Black comes from the bed.

Instantly Melanie turns to her love and takes his hand gently. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Just to talk to Bella alone." Melanie is hesitant but she trusts Jacob, Bella can see it. She gives him a quick kiss before leaving the room, not giving Bella a second look. After a moment Bella goes and sits in her chair.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. It's all my fault." Tears brim over and race down her cheeks. Because all of this is her fault and they both know it.

"It's alright Bells." He tells her in a soothing voice. "I'm going to be fine. It's all going to be fine."

"It still happened. I'm still sorry. And Jacob," She takes a deep gulp, "the kiss. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Bella. It was," He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, "It was nice to know that it doesn't change anything."

"I love you Jake." She cries.

He lifts his damaged arm and puts it over her hand. "But it's not enough."

"I should go." Bella stands up abruptly and walks to the door. Jacob's voice stops her.

"Love you Bells."

Turning around, tears down her cheek she tells him the only thing she can honestly say. "Love you more."


	5. Epilogue

The Black house at the edge of the woods has not changed much over time. It's outer walls are still a clean white color and the shutters on the windows are still a deep blue. No wolves roam that house or the surrounding woods. The wolves have been gone for fifty years. After the Cullen's left there was no need, vampires stopped venturing through once there was no coven to cause controversy.

Isabella Cullen wondered if her visit would cause any problems.

The wooden door was unlocked. The living room looked different since the last time she had been there. Toys were strewn about the living room, pictures hung on the wall, the couch was large and lumpy. The house looked lived in. Isabella could hear a single heartbeat in the house, faint and aged. His bedroom door is open but his eyes are closed as he lies in bed. Isabella stands in his doorway, just as she had eighty years ago.

Jacob Black is aged at ninety six years old. His skin is wrinkled and etched deep. A cane rests next to his large bed where he lays alone. His frame is still large but he is visibly weaker than he once was, Isabella supposed that came with age. She wouldn't know.

Slowly his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, open and rest on her. He must have known she was coming. He's always been one step ahead of her. A smile climbs on his face and the wrinkles around his lips deepen.

"Bells." His voice sounds like his father's once did. It's an old drum that rings deep and powerful. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"It's been awhile, Jake." Through years of training Bella has learned how to hide her emotions. It nearly comes crumbling down when she speaks to Jacob.

"You haven't changed a bit, though." He laughs and it fills the room with his warmth. "Now be honest, how do I look?"

She looks him up and down and a small smile forms on her diamond lips, "Old."

He laughs again and her chest is filled with somethings it's been missing for years. "Well don't forget you're two years older. You always used to get me on that."

Isabella, she doesn't really feel like Bella anymore, closes her eyes and tries to remember. After a few seconds of thinking she finds a memory behind the cloud of venom and time of her pushing of Jacob's advances with the ruse of age. She just hadn't been ready. She pulls the memory out and keeps it in a safe place. With each passing year more memories of Bella Swan's human life are forgotten. Still, when she thinks of her final years with a heart beat Jacob's warmth shine through. Even if she doesn't remember why.

"How have things been?"

The question sets of Jacob's life story and Isabella finds herself hanging on to every word, living a lost life through his own. He married Melanie, of course. Their two children, a boy and a girl, both grew up on the stories of wolves and vampires that stared their parents and friends but never faced the magic themselves. They raised their kids well, with love and tradition and Christmas with the Pack and bonfires on Sunday nights. Once their children had grown and married and had kids of their own, which explained the toys in the living room, Jacob and Melanie had traveled. They crossed the country with a road trip, visited all the presidential libraries, walked the sands of a east coast beach. But they always returned home, to La Push.

He told her the Pack's stories too. Sam and Emily had two kids of their own and they spit their time between La Push and Emily's family home. Paul had imprinted on Rachel, Jacob's sister, and while they never had kids they lived long and happy lives. Quill married a girl who was not Claire, who was the last remaining imprint, but he ound a girl who made him just as happy. Leah Clearwater left. Seth stayed and married a girl he fell in love with on free will. Embry never married but taught the stories of the Pack to the tribe youth until his death.

Isabella doesn't have much to say. The Cullen's may have moved eight times since she was turned but it's always the same. Nothing ever changes.

"Melanie died about a year ago." Jacob's eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away. "I can tell it's my time."

"How?" Isabella asked him.

"I know you can hear my heart beat, Bells." He gave a chuckle. "I can still feel the pull. It's stronger now than it' ever been. Now that all the loose ends are tied up, it's time."

That's what Isabella was. A loose end that was tied up. She couldn't lie to herself and say Jacob wasn't a loose end I her life too, someone she loved that was left dangling in empty space.

Jacob's heart beat flutters for a second and he coughs. His heart beat slows even more.

Isabella looks at her watch. She has been here for four hours. She had told Edward that she was visiting her old house, she hadn't gone to Charlie's funeral and she needed some closer. She couldn't bring herself to tell him she was going to see Jacob. A bitter resentment had formed in her heart over time, not enough to drive her away but enough to regret things. She would always live with that regret.

"I should go." She doesn't exactly remember but she said this once before to him. He does and smiles.

"Love you Bells." He smiles at her. His heart beat slows more. It's his time.

"Love you more."

"_I'll be there soon, love." _She hears it from down the hall, Jacob talking to Melanie. He doesn't lie to her.

She sits in his living room, on that lumpy couch, for twenty seven minutes and thirty six seconds. Until his heart stops beating. Vampires can't cry but she tries. It comes out as raw, dry gasps. When she was turned she froze in time, not just her body like she thought. Her likes, dislikes. She would always hate the smells of fish. She would always like the sound of rain splashing on the pavement. And she would always love Jacob Black.


End file.
